Never Forgotten
by write321forever
Summary: Horatio and Julia get married and have a daughter, but Julia disappears. When Horatio finds a lead that could bring him to find Julia, he does everything to get his kids' mother and his wife back. Sort of a songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey, guys! This is entirely new to me, because I'm writing a CSI: Miami fic, unlike ever before!!!!!!!!!!! But before you read, you have to know this:_**

**_Julia is now back in normal life, and married to Horatio. They're now expecting a baby!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Alright, Julia, I need you to push!" the doctor told the blond-haired women.

Julia squeezed Horatio's hand. "It hurts!"

"It's okay, Julia, it's okay, we're going to have our baby soon. You can do it," Horatio comforted her.

Julia pushed.

Finally, there were cries of a newborn baby in the room.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "you are the parents of a baby girl."

Julia cried into Horatio's shoulder. "A baby girl, Horatio! All ours!"

The reality just hit Horatio. Of course, he already had a son, Kyle, whom he loved and would do anything for. But Kyle was already raised and grown up when he met him. This baby, though, this little girl...he and Julia would raise her.

Soon, the baby was in Horatio's arms.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm your daddy."

Julia burst into tears again. Happy ones, of course. This time, this time with this baby, Horatio was going to be right by her side and they would raise her. Mommy and Daddy. She loved how good Horatio was with the baby.

"Horatio, what's her name gonna be?" Julia asked. They had had a few name choices if it was a boy, and a few name choices if it was a girl.

"What did we decide on? Grace?" Horatio wondered.

Julia nodded once. "Grace Bridget Caine."

Then it was Julia's turn to hold the baby. Once again, she burst into tears. "Hey, Grace, I'm your mommy. I love you."

The visitors soon came. Calleigh, Natalia, and Alexx came first, followed by Eric, Ryan, and Frank.

Lastly, Kyle came in. And guess what? Julia exploded into tears. "Baby boy, come here, come see Mommy."

Kyle looked at Horatio, wide-eyed. Horatio shook his head, mouthing, _Do what she says. She'll just end up sobbing if you don't._

So Kyle went over to Julia. She pulled his arm down and hugged him. "Your a big brother, Kyle. Your daddy's holding your sister Grace. Ask him if you can hold her."

"Okay," Kyle said. With a wise guy look on his face, he turned to Horatio. Horatio rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure he knew what Kyle was going to say. He was a teenager once, too, even if no one believed it.

"Daddy!" Kyle exclaimed in a girly voice. "Can I hold her?"

Julia glared at Kyle. "Well!"

Horatio handed Grace to Kyle carefully and started laughing, but stopped when Julia hit his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For laughing."

They may have seemed like the perfect family, but something bad was about to happen...

Julia disappeared. No message, no letter, no reason.

She didn't say anything.

All there was of anything to do with her disappearing was a little pile of blood by the door to the Caine's house. When Horatio tested the blood for DNA, he discovered that it belonged to Julia.

His Julia.

_2 Years Later:_

A small girl the age of two was walking beside Horatio. When Horatio had lifted her to carry her in the crime lab, she pouted and wanted to walk instead, like the other people.

And why would Daddy say no?

The girl had long, curly red hair. The rest of her features were her mother's, whom she had never met.

Little Grace Bridget Caine loved the days when her daddy took her to the lab.

"Alright, Gracie, Daddy has to go to a crime scene, so you're gonna stay here with Kyle," Horatio explained.

"A'right!" Grace shrieked, running as fast as her two-year-old legs could carry, her face beaming with a grin, to her brother Kyle.

"Ky, I stay wif you!"

"You be good, Grace," Horatio said.

Grace just smiled. "'Course, Daddy! I always good!"

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kyle asked immediately when his father came back to the lab, sensing that something was wrong.

"There was blood found at the crime scene that didn't belong to either of the two victims that were murdered."

"And who did it belong to?"

Horatio sighed. "Your mother."

Kyle became shocked.

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Kyle wondered, walking into Horatio's office where he was currently trying to get Grace to sit so he could get some work done for the case.

"Yeah, sure, son. Let me just bring Grace to someone so we can talk," his dad stated.

"Eric?"

"Suspect's house," Horatio explained.

"Ryan?"

"With him."

"Calleigh?"

Horatio sighed. "With them."

"Natalia?"

"Interrogation."

"Frank?"

"With her."

Now Kyle sighed. He knew what their only option was, and Grace wasn't going to like it...

"Dr. Loman?" Kyle asked.

Grace's head shot right up. "No doctor!" She began to cry.

"Gracie, shh, sweetheart, it's okay. Shh, you're just gonna stay down there for a couple minutes, okay?" Horatio attempted to soothe his daughter.

Grace sniffled and said, "'Kay."

Horatio carried a half-crying Grace to the autopsy room.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on Grace for a couple minutes, Doctor?" Horatio asked.

"Of course, Horatio, but I don't think she's my biggest fan," Tom said, giving a scowling Grace a gentle smile.

Horatio laughed. "I'll be right back Gracie." He handed her to Tom.

Immediately, Grace started crying. "No doctor!" she exclaimed again. "I no sick!"

"It's okay, honey, how about we play a game?" Tom questioned.

As if on cue, Grace stopped crying. "Game?"

Smiling, Horatio shook his head at his daughter as he went back to his office to speak with Kyle.

"What would you like to ask me, son?"

"I was just wondering...never mind, Dad, I'm sorry."

Before Kyle was about to stand up, Horatio put a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, don't be afraid to ask me anything. I won't get mad."

"I was wondering if you ever really got over Mom's disappearance. I mean, like, did you ever try to forget that it ever happened and just act like it's always been this way?"

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Supressed by all my childish fears._

Horatio didn't exactly know how to answer the question. "Well, to the general question, no, I've never gotten over her disappearing. There's so much that I'm missing, that she's missing...that you two kids are missing. I'm missing not having the love of my life anymore. I'm missing having a co-parent. I thought that this time around...that this time around Julia and I could raise Grace together. She's missing having a daughter and being able to watch her grow up. And you two are missing a mother. She loved you so much, Kyle. I do, too, son."

_And if you have to leave._

_I wish that you would just leave._

"I love you, too, Dad," Kyle said as his father hugged him.

"I've tried to put the past behind us, but it's almost like I see her everywhere. I can't let go of her voice inside my head. Kyle, I hope you know that I'm going to work so hard to find her. You know that, right?"

_You're presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

Kyle nodded. "Of course I do, Dad. Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Remember: REVIEW, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI: Miami!**

"So, _Julia Caine_," the man spat, as if the name was poison on his tongue.

Julia didn't have the strength to scowl anymore. She didn't have the ability to send the guy a dirty glare and give him a nasty comment. She was too weak.

Well, that's what he told her everyday.

His name was Lester Martin. He held a grudge against Horatio ever since the day he was caught for stealing for a murderer. It cost him years in jail and now that he was out, why not take away something from Horatio? Horatio had taken away his freedom, now he would take away Horatio's wife.

The best revenge, as Lester referred to it.

It had been two years of constant torture to Julia, two years of never speaking her name. Now that he had, it felt like he was in control at last. Caine was probably off at some crime scene, saving Miami from some freak, and would never even notice Julia's blood.

But he had.

It turned out that the crime scene Horatio and his CSI team was at was the one where he had killed two people who had been annoying him. One's name had been Greg Thompson. Greg had worked for Lester yet he had never seemed loyal. He seemed like a coward. One day when he refused to buy drugs for Lester, he was shot twice in his right leg, followed by three bullets to arms and chest. He stabbed the other, Jimmy O-Brian, for refusing to steal a car.

Julia's blood from the most recent session of torture was right next to the bodies.

Lester focused on Julia once more. He planned on killing her tonight. But first he had to get Caine's daughter when she was with Caine's son. That way the son would come after his sister, which would mean Horatio would know something was wrong when both his kids were missing. He would come, trying to save them, when Lester would kill his family as he watched.

Perfect.

The only problem was Caine was coming in with a gun now.

Lester slammed Julia into the wall, causing her to scream in pain as blood dripped out from her shoulder.

"Julia!" Horatio yelled, running in the cave. Kyle was behind him, gun in hand, followed by the rest of the CSI team.

"You make one more move and she dies!" Lester threatened, placing a gun on the back of Julia's neck.

Julia was scared and panting. She looked in pain at Horatio's face, the one she had dreamed for two years of seeing again, of kissing again.

She knew she was going to die. Lester had promised she would be killed tonight, no matter what Horatio did.

Julia thought back on everything. No matter how long she had been away from Horatio, she had always loved him. The hurt of his absence would never go away.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_.

And now here they both were, facing each other. She listened as he and Lester talked.

"How'd you find us?" Lester demanded.

"I found you once, so I did it again," Horatio said, gripping the gun tighter.

Lester scowled, his eyebrows coming closer together.

"Get out of here! You'll never see her again!" he hollared.

His shouts made Julia even more afraid. She was in physical and emotional pain.

_This pain is just too real_.

"Horatio!" she cried.

"Shut up!" Lester yelled, jamming the gun into her neck further. She just cried harder.

That was it. Never mind that Horatio was supposed to get Julia back without anyone being harmed. Never mind that. What he did mind was having his wife back at any cost, any at all.

He shot Lester six times in his stomach.

Once he was sure Lester was dead, Horatio dashed to Julia's side. All he could see around her was blood-_her blood_.

Julia felt herself fading. She assumed that she was dying. She couldn't bare to be away from Horatio after they had just been reunited. It had only been a couple minutes so far.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_.

"Julia, stay with me," Horatio begged. "Please, Julia. Please."

She could hear his voice growing softer. She didn't know if it was just her becoming weaker, or if it really was his voice. She decided that his voice had to be getting softer.

In all the years that she'd known him, Julia had never once seen him shed a single tear. Not one lousy, damn tear. He was strong and she knew that. But now, as Julia was dying in his arms, she felt two teardrops make their way onto her arms.

_Think positive, Julia_, she told herself. _You'll most definitely die if you think that you will_.

Julia felt herself being lifted onto something. A gurney, possibly. Yes, it was-she could feel it and also just used her common knowledge.

She heard Horatio's voice behind her. Julia forced her eyes open and saw Kyle standing not too far away, pain taking over his face.

"I love you, Kyle," Julia said. "Please, please, please, please always remember that."

"I love you, too, Mom."

And just like that, the doors to the ambulance closed as she heard Horatio whisper, "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I love you."

Julia squeezed his hand and murmured back, "I love you more."

**Please review-this was confusing for me to write for some reason! It would be nice to find out what your thoughts are!**


End file.
